


Mondays

by jeongcheongs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coupzi, Fluff, Getting Together, JiHan if you squint, Jicheol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongcheongs/pseuds/jeongcheongs
Summary: This Monday might as well be the worst Monday of Jihoon’s life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this as a BTS story on Asianfanfics but I decided to change it a bit and put it up onto here~ I'm major Jicheol trash and I just really want there to be more jicheol fics out there ANYWAYS HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS <3

What’s one word that could be used to describe Mondays?

“Terrible.” Jihoon muttered under his breath as he slammed his head against the bus’s window.

Who thought that Monday’s were a good idea? They were his least favourite day of the week, but that isn’t too surprising. I mean, who in their right mind would want to be told that there were 4 more days to suffer through before the weekend? Especially since he had to go to school. School was stressful and tiring and forces Jihoon out of his bed before 10am.

On the other hand, a (not that) small part of Jihoon looks forwards to Mondays, as it meant being able to see what he (secretly) determines as the light of his life.

The moment Jihoon stepped off the bus, he could hear a loud yet recognisable voice call out his name.

“Hey Jihoonie!”

A familiar smiling face known as Choi Seungcheol (a.k.a the sun to Jihoon’s life) ran over to him, tackling the younger into a hug.

Jihoon internally blushed as he attempted to push Seungcheol away. From any other person’s point of view, this just seems like another part of the shorter’s cold persona, but Jihoon, as well as everyone else in their group apart from Seungcheol, knows that he’s just like this cause of his crush.

His fat, fucking crush on Choi Seungcheol.

Jihoon has no idea where this feeling came from. They had a close relationship, but he’s close with everyone in their group. What makes Seungcheol different?

Maybe it’s his smile, the way his eyes turn into lines as he flashes his teeth at him.

Or it might be his dancing, the way he can move his body catching all of his attention.

Or maybe it’s his voice, raps soothing like honey and can just about melt Jihoon on spot.

It doesn’t really matter what made Jihoon fall for him, but all he knows that he’s probably in too deep.

“Jihoon ah! Are you even listening to me?” Seungcheol bursts out, waving a hand in front of his face.

“Oh, sorry. I fazed out for a second.” Jihoon shakes his head, turning his attention back to Seungcheol.

“Anyways, as I said, today’s a very important day for me!” Seungcheol emphasised by waving his arms around.

“What’s today?” Jihoon cocked his head. He doesn’t remember anything special about today.

“I’m going to ask Jeonghan out!”

“Wait what?!”

Jihoon froze, his mind running as he tried to grasp the reality of the situation. Jeonghan was one of the older hyungs in their group of friends. He was pretty, beautiful even, along with perfect hair and a smooth, sultry voice. Of course Seungcheol would find him attractive.

“Yeah!” Seungcheol beamed, eyes turning into little moons. “I think he’s really cute! Do you think he’ll accept me?”

Jihoon choked at the question, unsure of how to answer the question. On one hand, he wants Seungcheol all for himself. On the other, he wants the older to be happy.

“Of course he’ll accept you. Who wouldn’t?” Jihoon answered meekly.

“But Jihoonie~! I’m so nervous! Wait, you have to come help me plan!” Seungcheol exclaimed, dragging Jihoon along, despite the younger boy’s weak cries of protest.

This may just become the worst Monday of Jihoon’s life.

———————

Jihoon sighed, picking at the sandwich that his mother had packed for him.

“You okay?”

Jihoon looks up and is surprised to see Soonyoung and Seokmin sitting across from him, arms linked in between them (as usual).

“Oh, I didn’t hear you guys sit down.” Jihoon said, looking back down at his sandwich.

“Why are you so sad?” Soonyoung asks, concern written all over his face.

Jihoon sighed even louder, resting his head on top of his hand. There was no escaping the group’s mother hen, so he might as well just say it out loud now. “Seungcheol told me he was going to confess to Jeonghan hyung this morning.”

Soonyoung and Seokmin exchanged knowing looks, while Jihoon continues to complain to the pair. “He keeps telling me how pretty and nice Jeonghan is, as if I don't know. Everybody thinks Jeonghan is angelic and attractive and amazing but besides that what does he have that I don’t?! Seungcheol even made me give him advice on the best ways to confess to someone! And I helped him! Why did I do that?”

Seokmin reached over the table and patted Jihoon on the back as he slumped down. “Maybe if you tell Seungcheol how you feel then he’ll realise that he likes you back.” 

“I can’t do that! What if he doesn’t like me and our friendship is ruined forever? Seungcheol is too—”

Jihoon froze mid sentence as his eyes fell on someone.

Jeonghan was walking towards the back of the cafeteria with his lunch in his hands, which was normal, but what caught Jihoon’s attention was when he approached Hong Jisoo, their school’s resident church boy, and gave him a kiss on the cheek before sitting down next to the blushing latter.

If Seungcheol finds out, he's going to be so heart broken.

Jihoon stumbled to get out of his seat, hastily excusing himself from Soonyoung and Seokmin and his lunch as he rushes to find Seungcheol before he confesses.

He recalls Seungcheol telling him earlier that Mingyu and Wonwoo was going to be helping him with the confession and was going to spend the lunch period in one of the classrooms, so Jihoon sprints, or more accurately, speeds walks, down towards the art room, where he presumes the rest of their friend group is gathered at.

Jihoon turns the corner, speeding up his pace as he approaches the classroom, when a hand from behind him grabs his shoulder, accompanied by deep voice that called out, “Hey Jihoon hyung!”

Jihoon turned to look at the distraction to see Vernon and his wide ass smile right up in his face. 

“Um, no offence Vernon, but I kind of have to be somewhere right now.” Jihoon hurried, anxious to find Seungcheol before it was too late. 

“But hyung! I didn’t see you since last week! I’ve been working on this new rap and I really want you to hear it! I think it’s pretty good, but I really want your opinion.” Vernon babbled off, waving his hands up to emphasise his point. 

“Sorry Vernon! I’m busy now!” 

Jihoon turned his heel and ran the rest of the way towards the classroom as Vernon calls his name out, telling him to come back. Jihoon practically kicking the door down and is met with the sight of Seungcheol colouring something on the table, before the latter whipping his head up to meet his gaze.

“Jihoon?”

“Seungcheol. I don’t think that you should confess to Jeonghan. I saw him with Jisoo and they kissed and I think they're dating. Please don’t confess to Jeonghan. I don’t want you to get hurt. I don’t want you to leave me. Please Seungcheol—”

“Jihoon ah~”

Jihoon was so busy rambling that he didn’t even notice that Seungcheol has walked up to him until the younger was a breath’s space apart. Jihoon choked at the close proximity, taking steps back as Seungcheol corners him against the classroom table.

“Jihoon.” Seungcheol breathed out again, but this time in a softer voice, “Look at the sign.”

Jihoon turned his head to the black pieces of paper Seungcheol was colouring on, which said in bold letters:Jihoonie, will you go out with me?

Jihoon whipped his head back to look at Seungcheol, who seemed to be getting closer by the second.

“B-but, I thought you were going to ask Jeonghan out?”

Seungcheol tilted his head back and laughed a melodious laugh, sending chills down Jihoon’s spine.

“Hoonie, if you paid closer attention, I think that it was fairly obvious that you were the person I wanted to ask out. Not Jeonghan.”

Jihoon opened his mouth to object, but then, it suddenly seemed so obvious. The fleeting touches, the late night calls, the longing gazes, along with the fact that Seungcheol had never really talked about Jeonghan in a non-platonic way until now. He had thought that he was just over analysing things, and that Seungcheol was like that to everyone, but now, it all makes sense.

“Yes.”

Seungcheol crooked his head to the side in confusion. Eyes showing the younger that he didn’t know what he was talking about.

“Yes.” Jihoon says again, clearing his voice. “I’ll go out with you.”

Seungcheol’s eyes lit up, wrapping his now-boyfriend in his arms, a sweet smile on his lips, whispering “Would it be totally out of place if I just kissed you now, in school where anyone could see?”

Jihoon shook his head vigorously, emitting another laugh from Seungcheol, before he leant down to brush his lips against Jihoon’s, and Jihoon thinks to himself:

This may just be the best Monday of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> You made it to the end! I'm really really sorry for making you sit through my horrible grammar mistakes (I'm truly terrible at grammar) >///< Thanks for reading BYE!


End file.
